Die Legende von Weißwacht/Prolog
Prolog (Arvenya/Lord Weißwacht) Eine dunkle Gestalt betrat das Zimmer. Der Schein der Kerze, auf dem alten, schweren Eichentisch in der Mitte des Raumes, erhellte jenes nur notdürftig. Arvenya wartete seit einer Stunde. An die kalte Steinmauer dieses alten und unheimlichen Gebäudes gelehnt verharrte sie, aufmerksam den Schritten lauschend die nun näher kamen. Durch die Dunkelheit zeichnete sich eine hagere Gestalt ab. Ein alter Mann, alt aber dennoch Aufrecht in einer stolzen Haltung, betrat das Zimmer und blickte direkt in die Finsternis in der die Söldnerin sich verborgen hatte. „Mailady McCorley. Verzeiht die Verspätung.“ Leise knirschte das Leder ihrer Rüstung als sie sich von der Wand abstieß und mit sicheren Schritten zum Tisch ging. Arvenya nickte, sie wirkte immer noch höchst skeptisch. „Ich hörte bereits das ihr keine Frau großer Worte seid und ich mich in meinem Anliegen vertrauensvoll an euch wenden könnte. So formulierte es Lady Rabenfels zumindest. Ich verspreche euch, es wird sich lohnen.“ Die Worte des Alten wurden begleitet von einem taxierenden Blick, mit welchem er die Gestalt der Frau maß, die nun vom dünnen Kerzenlicht beschienen wurde. Es folgte ein Moment der Stille, lediglich hob Arvenya eine Hand und ihre Fingerspitzen strichen kurz durch die Flamme. Dann sah sie ihn an, ebenso furchtlos den strengen Blick erwidernd. "Und damit mag sie recht haben", waren die Worte die nun von ihr folgten. "Was ist Euer Begehr'?" Ein dünnes Lächeln überzog die Lippen des Mannes, nur kurz und viel zu wage um dessen Augen zu berühren. Er wandte sich ab und legte die Arme auf dem Rücken zusammen, schritt nun in dem kleinen Zimmer auf und ab, während er zu ihr sprach. "Es geht um ein Turnier. Eine alte Familientradition. Seit jeher findet dies statt, in jedem 5ten Jahr." Eine kurze Pause, vielleicht erwartete er eine Reaktion, doch Arvenya verfolgte ihn lediglich schweigend mit den Augen. "Mein Hause hat vielleicht an Größe eingebüßt, aber nicht an Stolz und Glanz. Doch ehe ich abschweife", er blieb stehen und schaut nun wieder direkt zu ihr. "Ich brauche engagierte Leute die dieses Turnier organisieren. Die Kämpfer finden welche bereit sind sich meiner Prüfung zu stellen, sowie jene die sich um die Betreuung kümmern.", mit einem freundlichen Unterton fügte er an "Es soll schließlich an nichts mangeln, nicht wahr?", er mochte für den Moment ein wenig verstohlen klingen, dennoch meinte Arvenya ehrliche Aufmerksamkeit in den Augen lesen zu können. Langsam löste sie sich und führte ihre Schritt um den Tisch herum, wodurch ihre Gesichtszüge wieder in Schatten getaucht wurden. "Ich denke ich kann Euch behilflich sein, doch nennt mir zuerst Euren Namen" "Lord Eliah von Weißwacht", er legte die Hand auf seine Brust und deutete eine knappe Verneigung von Körper und Haupt an. "Ein frühes Adelsgeschlecht, doch haben die Jahre des Krieges und des Verzichts Spuren hinterlassen....wie überall." Für einen Sekundenbruchteil wirkte der Lord beinahe ein wenig müde, dann aber trat wieder dieses freundliche, schmale Lächeln zurück und er näherte sich Arvenya bis auf zwei Schritt. "Es ist einer Turnier von Ehre und Stolz und nicht nur Ihr werdet fürstlich entlohnt für Euren Dienst, dem sei gewiss". Nun sah er ihr ruhig in die Augen, wohl auf eine Antwort wartend. Arvenya konnte im wagen Schein der Kerze erkennen, dass die Gesichtszüge und der Blick des scheinbar alten Mannes noch immer von Kraft und Willensstärke zeugten. Langsam hob sie ihre rechte Hand an, die Linke ruhte derweil locker auf dem Schwertgriff. Zufrieden nickte Eliah und ergriff ihre Hand zu einem festen Händedruck. "Dann wäre dies abgemacht, ich freue mich auf unsere Zusammenarbeit. Ihr werdet mich hier finden, Mailady McCorley, nehmt dies als Zeichen meiner Aufrichtigkeit". Er griff in seine Manteltasche und zog eine komplett unversehrte, weisse Lillie hervor, die er ihr entgegen hielt. Arvenya nahm die Blume entgegen, jene am Stiel fassend und kurz in den Fingern drehend. Dann Schritt sie um den Mann herum und wandte sich zur Tür. Gerade als sie die Klinke runtergedrückt hatte und sich ein schmaler Spalt auftat, hielt sie nochmal inne, den Kopf seitlich neigend um nach hinten zu sprechen ohne sich aber gar ganz umzudrehen. "Ich bin keine Lady", waren ihre letzten Worte ehe sie den Raum verließ und Eliah in dem dämmrigen Licht zurück ließ. Mit einem zufriedenen Blick schaut er ihr hinterher, leise gemurmelt waren jene Worte die folgend seine Lippen verliessen "Mögen die Spiele beginnen..." Ein leiches Schnarchen... (Verkan) Ein leiches Schnarchen begleitete den rauen Wind, welcher durch die Ruine von Schenke in Rabenflucht wehte. So fällt der Blick gewiss auch an jenen Ort des Schnarchens und erblicket einen Kerl in blauer Rüstung komplett vermummt auf einem Stuhl schlafend, dabei die Beine auf den morschen Tisch gelegt um doch irgendwie zu liegen. Das durchgesabberte Tuch, klebte auf dem Gesicht und verlieh den schnarchenden Lauten seine eigene Note, doch angelockt von diesen unbekannten Rufen seilte sich das Grauen von der Decke ab. Eine Spinne groß wie die Hand eines Neugebohrenen stürzte sich auf die Tuchesnässe und begann mit haarigen Beinen gezielt hinauf zu den Augen zu klettern. Geweckt von zarten Berührungen auf der freien Wange öffnete BR also langsam seine Augen, doch die süße Dame aus dem Traum war nun anders... rückwärts kippte der Stuhl... einen lauten Schlag gab es als das Holz mit der beladenen Plattenrüstung auf den Steinbogen krachte. Das Monstrum von der Umgebung verwirrt hielt still, stellte sich möglicherweise tot, oder es wusste um sein Schicksal. BR nahm die Hand hoch und mit dem Schnippser der Vernichtung bezwung er das Monster. Nun auf dem Rücken liegend, die Lehne des Stuhls zerbrochen lag er die in der Luft hängenden Beine übereinander und schaut selbstsicher zur Decke. "Das ist das Zeichen! Es wird Zeit meinem Namen eine Bedeutung, eine Bekannheit zu verleihen!" Ein Turnier? (Arvenya/Zaid) „Ein Turnier?!“ Zaid lies den Berkrug rechts neben sich wandern und lehnte sich mit skeptischem Blick über den Tisch. Gegenüber von ihm saß Arvenya und mahnte ihn mit einem energischen „Psst!“ dazu an leiser zu sprechen. Sie saßen zwar in der hintersten Ecke der Altstadttaverne, dennoch waren hier viele neugierige Augen und Ohren. „'Tschuldigung.“ Der junge Mann lehnte sich wieder in den Stuhl und wiederholte, möglichst gleichgültig und lässig dabei wirkend: „Ein Turnier?“ Nun war es an Arvenya sich über den Tisch zu lehnen und gedämpft zu ihm zu sprechen. „Ja richtig. Mileria hat momentan kaum für mich zu tun und dieser Bekannte von ihr hat mir den Auftrag angeboten. Gestern noch habe ich eine Liste per Bote bekommen, was ich alles brauchen werde um das Turnier zum laufen zu bekommen und...“ sie kramte in der Tasche, zog die Papierbögen heraus und schob sie Zaid über den Tisch hin „ meine Belohnung dafür. Und deine, wenn du mit machst.“ Zaid hob den Brief auf und blätterte darin, überflog die Zeilen nur flüchtig, wahrscheinlich ohne einen Satz davon richtig zu lesen, bis er zur letzten Seite kam. Seine Augen weiteten sich als hätte er einen Geist gesehen, der Blick wanderte zu Arvenya, danach auf das Papier zurück. Anschließend wiederholte er das Spielchen zweimal, unterstützend mit der linken Hand herumfuchtelnd stotterte er: „Ne... ne? Nicht.. dein ernst?“ Arvenya schmunzelte nur mit einem verhaltenen Nicken. „Und du glaubst ihm das?“ „Natürlich nicht.“ erwiderte sie trocken. „Darum habe ich mich ein wenig über ihn informiert. Seine Familie war und ist stinkreich, seine Frau schon vor Jahren gestorben, Kinder hat er nicht und die Verwandtschaft wurde größtenteils in Lordaeron ausgelöscht. Die einzigen denen er sein riesiges Vermögen vererben könnte, wären seine Angestellten. Wozu soll er also sparen?“ „Hm.“ meinte Zaid nur und starrte auf die erste Seite des Briefs. „Wir hätten alle für eine ganze Weile ausgesorgt“ setzte Arvenya nach „und denk nur daran was für einen Spaß das machen wird, dir fällt doch fast die Decke auf den Kopf vom nichts tun seit ihr Theramore verlassen habt.“ „Ja schon, aber...“ Zaid grinste schief und hob den Blick, vielleicht sogar ein wenig verlegen „meinst du ich bin dafür geeignet?“ Arvenya lehnte sich in den Stuhl und verschränkte die Arme, sie schenkte Zaid einen Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte jener sie gerade gefragt ob der Himmel blau sei. Der junge Mann warf darauf hin die Arme in die Luft und rief „Na gut, na gut!“ „Caryl kann dir ja helfen, wenn jemand die Menge begeistern kann, dann wohl eine ehemalige Gauklerin, sieh es... als Familienprojekt, hm?“ Arvenya musste nun schmunzeln. Zaid nickte und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Brief, nun wirklich lesend. „Hm... hier steht der Typ will anonym bleiben, es gibt ein Sprechrohr. Das bist dann wohl du Schwesterherz?“ er schaute fragend zu ihr rüber, sie nickte bestätigend. „Gut. Und Organisatoren, die die Wettkämpfe überwachen, dazu zähl' dann wohl ich. Dann steht hier noch was von Betreuern... Sanitäter und all sowas. Hey, wir könnten das Lazarett fragen?“ „Ja, daran dachte ich auch schon.“ meinte Arvenya, ehe sie an ihrem Met nippte. „Oh, Informanten brauchen wir. Leute die sich umhören, Gerüchte streuen und ausrufen wann und wo das nächste Duell stattfindet. Und eben die Organisatoren auf dem neusten Stand halten. Puh, das wird schwer.“ Zaid kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Wange. „Virelis und Veira wären dafür perfekt gewesen..“ seufzte er leise, bevor er weiter las. „Was beim betrunkenen Bronzebart ist ein 'Pfand'? Hier steht: 'Jener wird vom Veranstalter gestellt und ist dem momentanen Champion zu Diensten und das Erkennungsmerkmal für jenen', häh?“ Wieder blickte er fragend zur anderen Tischseite. „Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Aber da Lord Weißwacht ihn stellen wird, brauchen wir uns erst mal keine Gedanken darüber zu machen, mh? Gibt ja genug zu tun.“ Zaid nickte und schob den Brief zu Arvenya zurück, dort verschwand er wieder in der Tasche. „Ich denke ich bin dabei, vorher noch kurz mit Caryl besprechen.“ „Natürlich. Vielleicht kannst du dich - oder ihr euch, je nachdem - dann gleich mit Sinuve zusammensetzen heute?“ „Klar, wenn ich sie sehe.“ „Sehr gut.“ grinste Arvenya „Ich behaupte mal, das wird eine interessante Zeit.“ „Jah, man.“ pflichtete Zaid ihr bei, in jenem Atemzug auch den Bierkrug anhebend um ihr mit breitem Grinsen zu zu prosten. Plakate (Caryl/Zaid) Hier und da war ein hämmern in den Gassen und den Aushängetafeln zu hören, ab und an begleitet von zwei aufgeregten Stimmen. "Das ist schief!" "Das ist nicht schief" Caryl krauste die Nase und betrachtete das Plakat an der Wand noch einmal, ehe sie dann zu Zaid blickte "Wohl schief", murmelte sie dann nochmal, alsgleich sich aber ein schmunzeln auf ihre Lippen stahl. Den ganzen Morgen schon hatten die beiden frisch gefertigte Plakate angebracht, welche aus der Nähe noch das Aroma von Tinte und Pergament verströhmten. Zaid machte einen Schritt zurück und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte, war dann einen fachmännischen Blick auf das Plakat. " 'n bisschen vielleicht, aber ich kann's lesen." Caryl gesellte sich zu ihm und nickte dann schlussendlich und gab sich wohl mit dem, eindeutig leicht schiefen, Plakat zufrieden auf welchem geschrieben stand: "Bürger und Bewohner von Sturmwind, Das Haus von Weißwacht ruft zu einem Turnier von Glorie und Ehre auf. Ihr seid mutig, scheut keine Herausforderung und seid zudem ein geschickter Kämpfer? So meldet euch und werdet zum Champion des Turniers. Der Preis für Eure Tapferkeit soll fürstlich sein und von unbezahlbarem Wert! Söldner und Handlanger seien noch gesucht, dem Haus von Weißwacht gute Dienste zu leisten während des Turniers. Die Bazahlung aller Arbeitskräfte wird entsprechend großzügig entlohnt werden. Trefft die Meinen in den Abendstunden im Gasthaus "Zum pfeifenden Schwein", in der Altstadt und lasst euch zum Turnier einschreiben oder anheuern. Auf auf, ihr Recken aller Länder und Völker." "Dann hoffe ich mal das sich Söldner melden. Sonst rennen hier doch auch so viele rum, auf der Suche nach Arbeit, jetzt gibt es endlich mal etwas zu tun", mit diesen Worten sah Caryl sich um und atmete gedehnt aus. Zaid bestätigte die Worte mit einem Nicken. "Jah, das stimmt. Ich hoffe es kommen heute Abend ein paar tatkräftige Leute die uns beim Turnier helfen." "Es sind alle Plakate angeklebt, ich wäre für ein ausgiebiges Bad im Zuber ehe wir dann heute Abend zum Schwein gehen und schauen wer so kommt." Caryl grinste leicht und schlang einen Arm um Zaid. Jeder grinst lediglich breit. "Einverstanden." Wie sollte es auch anders sein? (Verkan) Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Als B.R. durch Sturmwind latschte, mit den wachsamen Augen eines lauernden... Bären. Bären? Der Magen knurrte. In Rabenflucht aufgewacht, den ganzen Tag dort verbracht und natürlich kein müdes Brotkrümmelchen war mehr übrig gewesen, so erreichte man zum Abend hin Sturmwind und das erste anzusteuernde Ziel war die nächste Taverne für ein kaltes Met und etwas Warmen zu essen. Das Schicksal allerdings, es konnte weitaus lauter knurren als es der Magen tat sprang dem Kerl in seiner nun roten Rüstung direkt in das Gesicht und zwar in Form eines bunten Plakates. Die Zeit fror im Moment des Blickes ein, starr blieb man stehen und ließ die Buchstaben funkelnd in das Hirn eindringen. "T-u-n-i-e-r" gleiteten sie dannach gesprochen über die Lippen und ließen einen Straßenjungen verdutzt zu dem Riesen mit der Axt schauen. Der Kleine allerdings hörte das Knurren des Schicksals nicht und verschwand demnach schnell, doch B.R. laß was auf dem Plakat stand und bekam ein Grinsen, welches sekündlich weiter wuchs. Direkt unter dem Plakat lag ein Kohlestift um seinen Namen einzutragen, jedenfalls lag er dort solange bis man ihn entdeckt hatte. Sofort wurden die Initialien "B.R." zusammen mit einer Adresse eingetragen. Das Schicksal allerdings war ihm nicht unbekannt, so wurde aus dem glücklischen Grinsen ein Fieses. Man strich ein Drittel der Namen wieder durch und warf das Kohlestück in das nächste Gebüsch. Ein paar durchgestrichene Namen und die Tatsache, dass man erst einen Stift holen musste würde die Auswahl des Schicksals sicher beeinflussen. Nun allerdings hies es ersteinmal essen gehen... Weiße Lilie (Arvenya/Lord Weißwacht) Ein leises Knarren begleitete das Geräusch der schweren Holztür, welche Arvenya langsam aufschob. Sie betrat erneut den Raum in welchem sie den Lord schonmal getroffen hatte. Wieder war es nur der Schein einer Kerze, welche nun in dem seichten Luftzug flackerte. Der Raum welcher dunkel und kalt vor ihr lag war leer. Die Wände bestanden aus nacktem Stein und die Fenster waren flügellose Erkerfenster welche Gitter als schutz beherbergten. Einzig der schwerze Holzschreibtisch bekleidete den Raum und stellte den Unterschied zwischen einer Zelle dar. Der Lord war seltsam und womöglich nicht der Mann für den man ihn hielt, das hatte sie schon bei der ersten Begegnung gemerkt. Ihr Schritte führten sie in den Raum, langsam und vorsichtig, darauf gefasst das sich doch noch eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten einer Ecke lösen würde, doch nichts geschah. Sie ging zu dem Schreibtisch und legte die Liste nieder, eine Liste erster potentieller Teilnehmer. Sie hielt inne als ihr Blick auf einen Ring fiel. Ein einzelner Ring lag dort auf dem Holz, gehalten in Silber und einem Siegelring gleich. Eine kreisrunde Scheibe prangte oben auf, darin eingraviert war eine weiße Lilie. Sie kannte das Wappen, es war das des Hauses von Weißwacht. Sie streckte ihr Hand aus, doch kurz bevor ihre Finger den Ring berührten hielt sie inne. Irgendetwas hinderte sie, etwas das sie nicht bezeichnen konnte. Nach einem letzten Blick auf das kostbare Schmuckstück strafte sie ihre Haltung und ging dann festen Schrittes aus dem Raum, welcher mit öffner Tür in seinem Halbdunkel zurück blieb. Einmal wieder im... (Verkan) Einmal wieder im guten alten Rabenflucht nun auf einem anderen Stuhl saß die in blaue Platten gehüllte Gestalt vor dem brennenden Kamin. In ihrer Hand eines der Tunierplakate, es war klar das es B.R. sein musste. Er zerknüllte das Papier sorgfältig und warf es zu seinen Geschistern ins Feuer, ja sechsundzwanzig Plakate verschwanden von den Mauern und Wänden Sturmwinds um sich nun im knisternden Feuer wiederzufinden. "Allein die Nachtwache hat eine wage Vorstellung von mir, in Sturmwind jedoch kennt man mich nicht. Werde ich nun ausharren bis, dass nicht ganz unbeeinflusste Schicksal sich mir offenbart oder zeige ich Sturmwind schoneinmal, was in Zukunft die Überfälle auf seine Händler leiten wird? Hrm, momentan hat die Wache besseres zu tun als eine verhüllte Gestalt auszufragen, somit steht mir die Möglichkeit als B.R. aufzutauchen wohl offen. Wir werden sehen." sprach er mit gedämpfter Stimme und verschlossenen Augen zum Feuer, gewiss einiges hatte sich verändert, auch er hat es... damals war er kein Denker gewesen und erst Recht niemand der Anführer sein wollte. Langsam neigten sich... (Jouroné) Langsam neigten sich auch die beiden Kerzen ihrem Ende zu, die den alten Spiegel ihres Frisiertisches säumten und die Dunkelheit durchbrachen. Sie kämmte sich das Haar, wie jeden Abend. Solange bis es seidig glänzte und nicht der kleinste Knoten mehr zu finden war. Die Bürste war ebenso alt wie der Tisch und der Spiegel, doch immernoch hatten die weichen Borsten dieselbe Kraft wie eh und je. Das Fenster war festverschlossen, denn sie glaubte kaum, dass der Sturm draußen heute Nacht noch zur Ruhe kommen würde und als der Gedanke gerade vorüber war und sie die Bürste ordentlich auf den Tisch legte klopfte es an ihrer Tür. Es war ungewöhnlich. Die Gemäuer waren groß, alt und nie war sie sicher, ob sie ihr Angst machten oder sie doch auf eine Art beruhigten. Doch sie war sicher, dass dieses Klopfen sie einen Moment lang verunsicherte bis sie sich selbst töricht schalt und endlich beim zweiten Klopfen an die Tür trat. Sie zog den Morgenmantel fester um sich, den Blick auf ihr Nachthemd nehmend und atmete einmal durch ehe sie die schwere Holzpforte aufzog. Das Knacken war ihr nichts neues mehr, doch war es ihr neu, dass ihr Großvater mit einer Kerzen vor ihrer Türe stand und zu dieser späten Stund noch etwas wollte. Leise Sorge breitete sich aus, doch entschuldigte er sich lediglich, schob sich an ihr vorbei ins Zimmer und nahm selbstverständlich platz. "Du wirst den morgigen Tag damit verbringen deine Sachen zu ordnen und für eine Reise bereit zu legen." Er sprach ruhig, wie so oft auf eine Art freundlich und auf die andere Art undurchsichtig. "Eine Reise?" Sie blinzelte verwundert. Derart kurzfristige Reisen waren schon lange nicht mehr üblich und vor allem nicht, wenn sie ihren Großvater allein zurück lassen sollte. "Fünf Jahre sind herum, du wirst an meiner statt für die Familie präsent sein." Sie stockte ein wenig. Sicherlich wusste sie genau, was er meinte, doch überraschte es sie, dass er diese Aufgabe nicht selbst übernehmen wollte. Sie schwieg. "Du wirst das doch wohl schaffen? Immerhin bist du meine Nachfahrin und es wird Zeit, dass du dich daran gewöhnst zu sein, wer du bist." "Ich bin deine Enkelin, Großvater und..." Er unterbrach sie. Bestimmt zwar, aber doch wie so oft mit dem süßen Säuseln des liebenden Großvaters, der immer eine Süßigkeit in den weiten Ärmeln versteckt hatte. "Du bist Lady Jouroné von Weißwacht, dritte deines Namens und momentan letzte Nachfahrin des Geschlechts von Weißwacht und dementsprechend hast du unsere Tradition zu wahren." Ungewollt, doch ein leichter Stich durchfuhr sie als der alte Mann so betont erwähnen musste, dass sie die Letzte war. Sie zeigte ebenso keine Regung wie er, sie nickte lediglich. "Wohin wird die Reise dieses Mal zuerst führen?" "Nach Sturmwind und pack die guten Kleider ein, du vertrittst ein ganzes Haus und auch wenn wir nur noch wenige sind, erwarte ich angebrachten Stolz von dir." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und ließ sie wieder allein. Sturmwind...allein...oder....sie starrte auf den Hocker, auf welchem er vorhin noch saß und bemerkte kaum, wie die Kerzen erloschen. Erst als sie sich Stunden später nach einer Nacht voll unruhigem Schlaf aus dem Bett quälte, erst da, fiel es ihr ein. Sturmwind, ohne ihn und doch mit Sicherheit nicht allein. Die Kutsche rumpelte und doch, war es schwer zu sagen, ob es ihre Gedankenwelt oder die holprige Straße war, die ihr Gesicht sich so verziehen ließ und schier versuchte jede Schönheit und sichtbare Sanfmut zu vertreiben. "Sturmwind...du große Stadt mit den hellen Mauern...ich werde sehen, ob du Sieg oder Niederlage sein wirst..."murmelte sie leise vor sich hin und schloß dabei die Augen. Wie so oft... (Jassí) Wie so oft, wenn sich die Straßen Sturmwinds leerten, ritt sie durch die Stadt. Erneut fiel ihr Blick auf eines der wenigen Plakate, die auf ihre eigene Weise, Mauern und hölzerne Tore schmückten und so ging sie die Liste der Namen durch. Etwas was sie allerdings weniger interessierte, denn ihr Augenmerk lag auf dem angeschlagenen Text, jenem Haus, welches zum Turnier aufrief. Mit einem leisen und kurzen "...hm .." wendete sie ihr Pferd und ritt in ruhigem Schritt zurück zur Kathedrale. Schwaches Kerzenlicht erfüllte den Raum... (Dragonicus) Schwaches Kerzenlicht erfüllte den Raum, in dem der arbeitende Mann saß und schrieb. Draußen tobte sich das Unwetter, welches von Donnergrollen, Blitze zucken und von eisigen Windböen begleitet wurde, aus. Im Raum hörte man nichts, nicht einmal die rennenden Schritte des Knaben, der durch die dunklen schwachbeleuchteten Gänge jagte. Eine Tür wurde aufgestoßen, eine weitere, ehe der Knabe unter poltern in das schwachbeleuchtete Arbeitszimmer stürmte. " Papa, Papa, guck mal hier , das musst du sehen." der Knabe wedelte ganz ungeduldig mit einem Zettel in seiner Hand vor dem Schreibtisch des Mannes umher. Dieser hob nur den Kopf und sprach in seelenruhiger Manier: "Nicht jetzt mein Sohn, ich habe zu tun." Doch der Knabe nicht auf den Mund gefallen, ging um den Schreibtisch herum und legte seinem Vater den Zettel so, dass er ihn sich ansehen musste. " Lohoos jetz guck schon." quängelte der Knabe. "Nur damit du endlich ruhe gibst", erwiederte der Vater und nahm den Zettel zur Hand und las ihn. Einige momente vergingen in denen der Knabe voller ungeduld auf und ab hüpfte: " Also.... was... ist.... nun..machst... du ... da .... mit?.." Als der Mann geendet hatte mit Lesen, legte er den Zettel vor sich. " Hmm, interessant, ein Turnier. Mal etwas anderes, aber ich weiß nicht." sprach der Mann ruhig. " Dragonicus Drachenherz, sei kein Miesepopel und mach da mit, biiiitttteeeeeee." quängelte der Knabe weiterhin. Ein sachtes Lächeln breitete sich auf Dragonicus Gesicht aus " Du hast dir eindeutig zuviel von der Matriarchin und ihrer Tochter abgeschaut. Aber angenehm wäre es wirklich mal wieder, an einem Turnier teilzunehmen. Na gut, ich nehme Teil." sprach er. Während er sich zurücklehnte, erlosch eine der Kerzen und tauchte sein Gesicht in Halbschatten, so dass man nur noch den Mund erkennen konnte. Der Knabe sauste los und rief nur im davon Laufen: " Das muss ich Tante Mantie erzählen.." ehe Dragonicus auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte , fiel die Tür wieder ins Schloss und löschte nun auch noch die letzte Kerze. Gespenstische Stille trat ein , als sich Dragonicus erhob und zum Fenster ging. Der Sturm hatte sich anscheinend gelegt, lediglich vereinzelte Blitze erhellten den verregneten Nachthimmel. " Nun, ich freue mich jetzt schon darauf mich mit den hoffentlich Besten zu Messen." er hielt einen Moment inne: " Mögen die Spiele um Ruhm und Ehre beginnen." Genau in diesem moment erhellte ein Blitz den Nachthimmel und den Raum und gab das von einer Augenklappe bewehrte Gesicht frei, dessen Blick kampfeslustig in den Nachthimmel blickte....... Der Geruch von Fäkalien.. (Gallus) Der Geruch von Fäkalien erfüllt die Nacht in den tiefsten Gassen Sturmwinds. Ratten huschen von einer Ecke zur anderen als Leute an ihnen vorbei gehen. Eine Pfeife rauchende Gestalt steht einsam in einer der zahllosen Gassen. Ihr Blick fällt auf eines der Plakate von diesem "Turnier"... die Gestalt nimmt einen kräftigen Zug wodurch der Schatten, den ein Hut über die Augen wirft kurz gelichtet wird. Das Word "Ringe" wird geflüstert. "Die Vergangenheit eines Mannes holt ihn immer ein wie?" sie nimmt einen weiteren Zug wodurch eine Rauchwolke aufsteigt. "Na dann soll es so sein... Gallus ist wieder da". Die Gestalt verschwindet in den Schatten der Nacht. "Glorie... Ehre..." (Ceinlyn) "Glorie... Ehre..." Die in einen schäbigen Pelzumhang und eine tief heruntergezogene Kapuze gehüllte Gestalt wendet sich schnaubend von einem der Plakate ab, welches von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages erhellt vor ihr an einer Wand hängt. "Turnier... Klingt nach reichen Ä.rschen..." Die Frau hält inne und läuft schnell zurück zu dem Plakat. Der Blick ihrer rötlichen Augen verschmilzt förmlich mit zwei Worten auf dem Plakat: "unbezahlbarem" und "Wert". Auf ihrer aufgeplatzten Unterlippe herumkauend wendet sie sich schließlich doch noch zum Gehen und stiefelt durch die langsam erwachende Stadt. Fleißige Bienchen, die da ihre Arbeit verrichten... Auch sie hatte gearbeitet, doch ihre Arbeitszeiten sind anders, als die der Meisten. "Geschickte Kämpfer..." dringt es hinter dem hochgeschlagenen Kragen der Frau hervor, ehe ein weiteres Schnauben folgt und sie ihren Waffengurt prüfend betastet. Doch all das war nicht ihre Welt. Ihre Welt taucht soeben vor ihr auf: Eine schäbige, heruntergekommene Ruine voller Leute, die es nicht geschafft haben- zumindest nicht auf die ehrliche Art. Die Frau kommt vor der Ruine der Kaserne zum Stehen und lässt den Blick über die Stadt schweifen, während sie dem hämischen Gekreische der Möwen lauscht. "Die Reichen werden immer reicher..." murmelt sie, ganz das kleine Gossenmädchen, das sie einst war. Letztlich dreht sie sich doch mit wallendem Umhang zur Zuflucht um und klettert hinein. Schlaf. Der Tag bricht an, die Zeit der Ruhe ist gekommen. Doch ihre Gedanken halten sie unerbittlich noch eine Weile wach. Noch ein Wenig später schläft sie mit der boshaften Karrikatur eines Lächelns auf den Lippen ein. Die ungeschmückten Mauern... (Jouroné) Die ungeschmückten Mauern der Kathedrale inmitten der Stadt wirkten beruhigend auf sie. Sie ließ sich auf einer der unnachgiebigen Steinbänke nieder und lehnte sich zurück. Es war kalt. Ihre vom Regen nassen Sachen machten es nicht besser. Trotzdem war es nicht so kalt wie der Winter in ihrer Heimat. Doch hier war es still, fast zumindest. Sie vernahm gedämpfte Stimmen aus einem der Räume, verstand jedoch nicht, was gesprochen wurde und es interessierte sie auch nicht. Nur ihre Gedanken waren laut. Immer hatte sie geglaubt, dass sie nicht wie ihr Großvater sei oder wie...wie sie. Nie hatte sie sich etwas aus dem Gold gemacht, aus dem ach so großen Namen. Sie kannte die Hochzeit ihres Wappen nicht mehr. Sie kannte nur noch die Ruine und die kalten Mauern der Burg. Sie kannte nur noch wie ihr Großvater schwankte zwischen dem alten Stolz und der neuen Verbittertheit, die je älter er wurde desto öfter aufflammte. Natürlich hatte sie sich immer gut zurecht gemacht, hatte immer ordentliche Kleider getragen, hatte jedem Respekt gezollt wie es sich gehörte, hatte artig all die Dinge gelernt, die sie zu lernen hatte und doch, sah sie immer einen Unterschied zwischen sich und dem kleinen Rest ihrer Familie. Nie hatte sich Jouroné wirklich zugehörig gefühlt. Doch jetzt... Sie ließ den Tag Revue passieren. Es war Zufall gewesen, dass sie auf dem Platz vor der Kathedrale auf die beiden traf, doch kannte sie ihr Wappen natürlich nur zu gut. Sie stellte sich vor und doch...der Unglaube in ihren Blicken entging ihr nicht, doch glaubte man ihr. Sie war erleichtert. Beinahe schien es ihr noch etwas einsamer als in der Burg, denn hier kannte sie überhaupt niemanden, außer ihrem Kater versteht sich. Sam folgte ihr auch hier auf Schritt und Tritt. Sie waren freundlich zu ihr, ja, anders konnte man es nicht nennen. Doch bald fing es an... Andere Kleidung sollte sie tragen, Hosen statt Röcke, anders sprechen sollte sie, Kumpel statt Sire, sich verteidigen können sollte sie, Bewaffnung statt Höflichkeit. Sie hoffte man merkte ihr nicht an, wie sehr sie das überforderte, wie wenig sie die Notwendigkeit verstand und wie sehr sie sich bemühte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wieviel Angst ihr dieser Markt gemacht hatte. Es kam kein Wort des Jammers über ihre Lippen, oft genug wurde ihr eingetrichtert, dass eine Dame nicht jammerte. Doch fühlten sich ihre Beine vom Ritt taub und wund an. Sicherlich hätte sie nach einem Damensattel fragen können, aber sie hatte sich nicht getraut. Sie wollte diesen Leuten, die sie freundlich behandelten keine weiteren Umstände machen und obwohl sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, sie wollte ihnen auch keinen Anlass geben sich über sie lustig zu machen. Natürlich war ihr bewusst gewesen, dass die Welt...also die echte Welt anders sein würde als die, die sie kannte. Doch, dass sie so anders sein würde, dass man sie drängen würde ja nicht aufzufallen, dass man versuchte ihr einzubläuen, dass hinter jeder Ecke jemand stand, der ihr etwas Böses wollte...es war schwer zu begreifen. Neue Fragen kamen auf, die ihr vorher nicht im Traum eingefallen wären. Aber jetzt... War man denn nur freundlich zu ihr aufgrund ihres Namens? Musste sie wirklich Angst haben auf die Straße zu gehen? Würde sie sich sicher sein können, die Personen zu finden, denen sie vertrauen konnte? Oder würde sie sie nicht erkennen und verraten werden? Eine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Der Mann trug Sam auf dem Arm und nach kurzem Überlegen erkannte sie ihn vom vorangegangenem Nachmittag. Auch er war nicht unfreundlich, doch sie wollte sich keine Blöße geben. "Stolz" pochte es in ihrem Kopf, der anfing zu schmerzen. Sie blieb noch etwas sitzen, doch als der Kopfschmerz überhand nahm schnappte sie sich Sam und eilte, natürlich in einem angemessenen Tempo, in das Turmzimmer, welches man ihr freundlicher Weise überlassen hatte. Auch nur eine Nettigkeit aufgrund ihres Namens, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf als sie die Türe hinter sich schloss. Sie legte sich in diesen immernoch nicht wirklich bequem sitzenden Hosen auf das Bett und kraulte Sam den Rücken als er ihr auf den Bauch sprang. "Nein, Sam....ich darf nicht zulassen, dass es eine Niederlage wird...nicht schon jetzt, nicht ohne dass es eine wirkliche Chance gab...und wenn es bedeutet, dass ich Dinge tun muss, die sich nicht für ein Mädchen meines Alters ziemen." Sie schloss die Arme um den Kater, rollte sich ein und fiel in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf. Turnieranmeldungen (Zaid/Arvenya) Schmunzelnd betrachtete Zaid die Liste mit den mittlerweile fast 20 Anmeldungen, nur noch wenige Tage bevor es los ging und noch so viel zu tun. Sie mussten sich unbedingt noch mit der Leiterin des Magiersanktums treffen, möglicherweise hatten sie Glück und jene würden ihnen wirklich einen Magier zur Verfügung stellen der kontrollierte ob Waffen und Rüstung wirklich nicht mit Zaubern versehen waren. Die Anstellung von Leibwachen war auch in vollem Gange. Seit zwei Tagen überlegte er ob er nicht auch jemanden ins Lazarett stellen sollte. Wer weiß, vielleicht kam jemand auf die Idee die Ärzte zu bestechen. Zaid versuchte an wirklich alles zu denken, aber ihm war klar, wenn jemand ein Schlupfloch suchte, dann würde er es finden. "Donnerstag wird wohl die letzte Chance sein auf die Liste zu kommen." murmelte er vor sich hin. "Richtig, dann gebe ich die letzte Liste an Lord von Weißwacht ab." meine Arvenya aus dem Hintergrund. "Meinst du seine Enkelin die vor einigen Tagen eingetroffen ist, wird da mitentscheiden?" Zaid sah durch den Raum zu seiner Schwester, die gerade mit Papierkram beschäftigt war. "Ich denke nicht das er sie da mit einbeziehen wird, die hat doch keine Ahnung von nichts." meinte sie beiläufig und fügte an: "Der Pfand kommt bald." "Jah ich weiß. Wir brauchen noch einen Leibwächter für sie bis es losgeht. Dann passt ja der Champion auf." Arvenya nickte nur und vertiefte sich wieder in die Arbeit, während Zaid nochmals nachdenklich auf die Bewerbungsliste schaute. Langsam legte die junge Frau (Ragelind - Der Pfand) Langsam legte die junge Frau die Haarbürste zurück auf die Kommode und beugte sich etwas nach vorn, um sich besser im Spiegel betrachten zu können. Der Griff zum Haarband war schon Routine, mit dem sie daraufhin ihr halblanges, seidig glänzendes, goldblondes Haar nach hinten zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammenband. Sacht strich sie mit den Fingern über die makellose, leicht gebräunte Haut ihrer hohen Wangenknochen, ehe sich kurz darauf ihre langen Wimpern zu einem dunklen Halbkreis über den Augen schlossen und die schmale, feingliedrige Hand zur linken Brustseite zuckte, um sie auf das klopfende Herz zu pressen. Bald würde es soweit sein. Sie war der Pfand, das ausgewählt war an der Seite des Champions zu bleiben … bei Tag und bei Nacht! Einen tiefen Atemzug später hoben sich die dunklen Wimpern leicht zitternd wieder. Sie starrte sich selbst in ein paar saphirblaue Augen, die geheimnisvoll wie ein klarer Bergsee schimmerten. Wie würden die Menschen sein, die ihre Dienstbarkeit gewannen? Würden es wohlerzogene, adelige Ritter sein oder würden es raubeinige, im Feld abgestumpfte Kämpfer sein? Ihr Blick glitt vom Spiegel weg und an sich herunter, erfasste den edlen Stoff der Robe, der ihre mädchenhafte Figur zart umschmeichelte und strich gedankenverloren mit der Fingerspitze über den mit Edelsteinen besetzten Gürtelbund. Vielleicht waren Frauen darunter, die ihr befehlen würden Hosen zu tragen? Sie wusste, dass es in den Armeen der Allianz viele kämpfende Frauen gab. Vielleicht wäre sogar einer dieser gewieften Gossenjungen größenwahnsinnig genug, es mit einem ausgebildeten Recken aufnehmen zu wollen? Alles war möglich! Abrupt wandte sie sich gänzlich vom Spiegel ab und ließ ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen, ehe sie zielstrebig auf eine Vase zueilte und die gerade geöffnete Blüte einer dunkelroten Rose ergriff, abbrach und sich seitlich unter das Haarband schob. Sie war Ragelind von Auersperg … der Pfand … und bereit sich der Herausforderung zu stellen! Gold und Schicksal (Verkan) Durch mein ganzes Blut floss es mittlerweile. Verschwommen und doch glasklar konnte ich mein Schicksal sehen, es greifen und formen. Schon immer war ich ein Freund dieses Wortes, ein Freund seiner Bedeutung, genauso wie ich ein Freund des Goldes war. Ob mein Vater dies so wollte? Mein erstes Spielzeug als Kind war schließlich ein Puzzle, oder vielmehr war es das Schicksal, welches sich mir schon als Kind vorstellen wollte? Bei einem Puzzle setzt du jedes Teil an den Ort welches ihm bestimmt ist um ein Bild zu formen. Perfektion geschaffen aus Teilen welche einzeln wertlos waren, doch fehlte auch nur Eines von ihnen so war es das Ergebis genauso, fehlerhaft und dadurch wertlos. Das Lösen eines Puzzles ist für den scharfen Verstand schwerer, als mit dem Schicksal umzugehen. Das Schicksal nämlich gibt dir so viele Teile wie du verlangst und verlierst du eines... so findest du ein Zweites. Das Schicksal gab mir für die Entscheidung nach Sturmwind zu gehen einen alten Freund zurück, genauso wie es dem Freund sein Leben zurückgab. Das nächste Teil waren neue Freunde, gefunden in der Gosse. Ich werde wohl noch über einige Teile des Schicksals stolpern, doch sehe ich jetzt schon ein Teil des Bildes, welches ich zusammenbastele. Ich sehe dich vor mir Tunier des Adelshauses Weißwacht. Die Gestalt, welches alleine an einem morschen Tisch saß schob die letzten Fetzten zusammen, welche das Plakat des Tuniers formten. Sie stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf den Tisch und ging mit gedämpften Worten in die Nacht... "Gold und Schicksal." Der letzte Tag war angebrochen... (Arvenya) Der letzte Tag war angebrochen an welchem sich die Interessenten einschreiben lassen konnten. Die Liste der kampfmutigen war bereits lang und schon jetzt stand fest das viele ohne einen Ring ausgingen. Arvenya hatte sich an den Hafen zurück gezogen, einer ihrer häufigen Anlaufpunkte. Sie liebte es auf das Meer zu schauen und zu beobachten wie die Schiefe ausliefen. Es war Stück Vergangenheit und brachte ihr irgendwie Sicherheit. Ihre Gedanken kreisten und schon bald hörte sie nicht einmal mehr das Kreischen der Möwen welche ihre Bahnen am Himmel zogen. Was war eigentlich dieses Artefakt wirklich? Für sie waren solche Gegenstände immer nur Hirngespinste aus Legenden oder Kindermärchen gewesen. Ein Gegenstand der einem einen Herzenswunsch erfüllte? Egal welchen? Einen der die Welt für immer veränderte? Sie nahm einen tieferen Atemzug und ihr Blick irrte ziellos einige Momente in der Ferne herum. Was war wenn es doch stimmte? Magie machte vieles Möglich und wenn es wirklich so alt war....doch was würde passieren wenn ein solch mächtiges Relikt in die Hände von jemand falschen geriet? Jemand der nach Macht oder Rache gierte und alles tun würde um seinen Willen umzusetzen. Unwillkürlich schauderte sie und strafte sich selbst im nächsten Moment dafür. "Kindermärchen", murmelte sie leise. Am Ende war es doch wohl nur alt und unsagbar wertvoll, Glück für den Gewinner. Für einen kurzen Moment spürte sie das Verlangen aufkeimen diesen Gegenstand selbst zu besitzen, herauszufinden was es damit auf sich hatte. Ruckartig wendete sie sich von dem Hafenbecken ab, diesen Gedanken abschüttelnd. Sie hatte noch zu tun. Der Pfand hatte die Stadt erreicht, und noch durfte keiner von ihr wissen, dass würde Gefahr bedeuten. Sie musste der Lady von Weißwacht noch einen Brief zukommen lassen, jene hatte verlangt bei Ankunft unterrichtet zu werden. Alles nahm seinen Weg, noch wenige Stunden und es würde losgehen. Einige Tage waren vergangen... (Ragelind - Der Pfand) Einige Tage waren vergangen. Tage in denen sie in der rumpelnden Kutsche versucht hatte die Bilder von Zerstörung und Vernichtung zu ignorieren, die oft den Ausblick trübten, bis sie endlich in der Ferne die weissen Zinnen der Burgmauer aufragen sehen konnte. Wenig später war es auch die alles dominierende Spitze der Kathedrale, die ihren Weg leitete, als die Kutsche sie kurz hinter der Stadtmauer förmlich ausgespuckt hatte und nachdem der Kutscher einen Umschlag eines herbeieilenden Botenjungen entgegengenommen hatte, umgehend wendete und die Stadt wieder verliess. In jeder Hand einen grossen, prallgefüllten Lederkoffer und bekleidet mit einem einfachen, linnenen Kleid, über das sie eine weisse Schürze gebunden hatte, betrat sie das Handelsviertel Sturmwinds und wurde sofort von dem Gesumm und Gebrumm auf den Strassen eingefangen, wie von einem Bienenstock. Sie betrat einen Laden aus dem es ihr nach vergorener Milch und frischem Käse entgegenduftete und bat den Besitzer gegen ein paar klingende Silbermünzen auf ihre beiden Koffer achtzugeben. Die Bücklinge des Besitzers ignorierend, der kaum mehr den Kopf nach oben bekam, bedankte sie sich schnell, aber höflich und machte sich sogleich daran die Stadt zu erkunden, die ihr in der Zukunft eine Heimstatt sein würde. Der Kathedralenplatz war nicht schwer zu finden. Hier, nahm sie an, würde auch das Zentrum der Stadt liegen und, abgesehen von der Burg, auch das Zentrum der städtischen Macht. Hier würde sie vermutlich auch früher oder später die Organisatoren finden, die beauftragt waren das Turnier auszurichten. Wenn die Organisation so perfekt war, wie sie vermutete, wurde sie wahrscheinlich schon erwartet. Sie musste nur noch warten und die betreffenden Personen erkennen. Während sie wartend auf dem Platz ausharrte, suchten ihre Augen nicht nur nach dem Zeichen der weissen Lilie, sondern musterten auch die Passanten. War einer unter ihnen, der sich beworben hatte, oder probten sie alle in schweisstreibenden Übungskämpfen irgendwo am Rande der Stadt? Dieser gerüstete Kerl vielleicht, der an ihr vorbeiritt und dessen Pferd sie beinahe sogar gestreift hätte, obwohl er sonst augenscheinlich keine Waffen trug, oder die Frau in der Robe? Waren es nicht starke Arme und stramme Waden, die der gerüschte Stoff der Robe mehr schlecht als recht verdeckte? Viel weiter kam sie mit ihren Beobachtungen nicht, denn plötzlich stach ihr die weisse Lilie ins Auge. Wohlplatziert auf rotem, samtenem Stoff des edlen Wappenrockes, leuchtete sie ihr von der Brust eines Mannes entgegen. Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln verklärte ihre Züge; vielleicht wegen des Gedankens mit welcher Akkuratesse dieser Lord Weißwacht es verstand, seine gesellschaftliche Bedeutung zu veranschaulichen. Eilig, ehe die Lilie ihrem Blickfeld wieder entschwinden konnte, lief sie dem Manne hinterher, knickste wohlerzogen, wie sie es gelernt hatte und bat um eine kurze Unterhaltung. Vielleicht ahnten es die Beiden schon wer sie war, denn auch die Frau, die sich in der Begleitung des Mannes befand und ebenfalls das Zeichen der Lilie trug, wirkte nur einen Augenblick misstrauisch. Kaum hatte sie auch den versiegelten Umschlag übergeben, der sie auswies, war es sogar fast wie eine Welle von Herzlichkeit die ihr entgegen wogte. Lag es nur daran, dass sie einen ebenso niederen Stand bekleidete, wie Zaid und Caryl, wie sie sich vorstellten und genannt werden wollten, oder war es doch eher das lockende Gold des Lords, und die Herzlichkeit war nur gut gespielte Heuchelei? Aber nein! Besonders das Gesicht des Mannes wirkte tatsächlich offen, freimütig und ehrlich. Bei Caryl war es vielleicht die eigene Selbstsicherheit, die sie verwirrte. Auf sie wirkte sie wahrscheinlich eher wie ein zierliches Püppchen, das nur dazu taugte brav zu knicksen und hübsch auszusehen. Caryl schien den Kreisen anzugehören, die sich oft in grösseren Städten fanden und die sich als eine Art gesellschaftskritischer Rebellen verstanden – Künstlerin vermutlich. Nichtsdestotrotz boten ihr die Beiden trotzdem auch an, bei ihnen wohnen zu können, bis das Turnier offiziell eröffnet wurde, denn ab dem Tage war es dann schliesslich der Champion bei dem sie auch übernachten würde. Sie nahm die Einladung dankbar an, vor allem auch in dem Bewusstsein in guter Obhut zu sein, da Caryl und Zaid als Beauftragte des Lords wohl immer auch ein Auge auf sie haben würden und sie gleichzeitig trotzdem die Möglichkeit hatte sich frei in der Stadt bewegen zu können. Und bis Turnierbeginn gab es noch Einiges zu tun. Insbesondre hatte sie sich vorgenommen bis dahin die Stadt wie ihre Schürzentasche zu kennen. Nicht die Menschen, die waren ihr relativ egal. Solange sie sie in Ruhe liess, würden diese auch sie in Ruhe lassen. Aber gerade in grossen Städten wie Sturmwind gab es immer Orte und Plätze, die quasi auch die Eigenschaften seiner Bewohner widerspiegelten. Diese Orte würde sie lernen müssen zu erkennen, um sich orientieren zu können. Der Preis, der bei dem Turnier auf dem Spiel stand war hoch und insbesondere sie durfte sich keine Nachlässigkeiten erlauben. Die Bäcker und Hafenarbeiter... (Verkan) Die Bäcker und Hafenarbeiter waren bereits wach, genauso wie ich. Der letzte Tag hat mich viel Zeit gekostet und würde auch noch etwas Zeit verlangen, doch darum würde ich mich noch kümmern. Nun glitt mein Finger über die rissige Glasoberfläche des alten Stundenglases, welches an Effektivität eingebüßt hatte. Statt einem ganzen Tag brauche es sechsundzwanzig Stunden um einmal komplett durchzulaufen. Ich drehte es herum und fokussierte meinen Blick auf den laufenden Sand. "Bald wird es soweit sein. Freitag, solch eine vorhersehbare Entscheidung von dem Mann, welcher mir mein Artefakt in naher Zukunft überreichen wird." glitt es mir über die Lippen, auch wenn ein niemand hier war um den Worten zu lauschen. Ein einsamer Ort konnte meine Gedankengänge beflügeln, denn nichteinmal ein knisterndes Feuer oder das Atmen eines Freundes störten sie. "Gallus ist ein guter Mann, fähig und entschlossen, doch ihm schleierhaft was mir so offen vor den Augen liegt. Das Schicksal ist für ihn so sichtbar, wie das Brot im pfeiffenden Schwein alt ist. Wir beide ein Puzzleteil, was an so viele Orte des entstehenden Bildes passen würde." ging es mir durch den Kopf, ehe meine Hand das alte Stundenglas umschlug und hochnahm. "Morgen ist es soweit, für diese Bestimmung brauche ich kein Symbol." waren die letzten Klänge, welches das Stundenglas hören sollte. Folgend holte ich denn aus und warf es in den erloschenen Kamin. Demaskiert saß er dort... (Verkan) Demaskiert saß er dort wo er immer saß, wenn er denn den knarzenden Brettern und dem schreienden Wind lauschte. Wie so oft saß er in dieser kaputten, morschen und bald zusammenstürzenden Taverne in Rabenflucht. Der Blick lag einen Moment auf seiner rechten Hand ruhend, nur um wenig später zu dem Holztisch vor ihm zu schauen. Dort das Bild welches er vor zwei Tagen zusammengepuzzelt hatte, trotz Wind und Sturm war es genauso wie an jenem Tag geblieben. Aus Respekt oder aus Spott? Ein Zündholz fand sich nur wenige Momente später in der Hand des Mannes wieder, ein leises flüsterndes Feuer, welches doch nach Zerstörung gierte. Es strahlte ein Lächeln an, während man ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllte und es in die Mitte des zusammengepuzzelten Plakates legte. Hungrig begannen die Flammen das Papier zu verschlingen. "Schicksal, du stellst dich gegen mich... einen deiner wenigen Gläubigen? Willst du mich mit deiner lächerlichen Herrausforderung denn prüfen? Steine legst du mir in den Weg, du vergisst ich bin auf gleicher Höhe mit dir... du wagst es wirklich... überlege dir deine Haltung gut..." erklangen die Worte rau und erzürmt aus dem vom Feuer erhellten Gesicht. Ein Kopfschütteln und ein Lächeln folgte, ehe man den Tisch mit Ruck überwarf... er würde diese Nacht Wärme spenden. Das Feuer knisterte, die Wind kreischte und das Bretter knarzten weiter während die Gestalt die Treppen hinauf verschwand...